pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and Kittens': The Series
Duchess and Kittens': The Series in 7:00-7:30 Cast * Duchess Galore * Tom Cat Jr. Galore * Kitty Galore * Princess Johanna * Prince Maximilian * Sapphire * Ari * Tom Galore * Toodles Galore Resurrection Characters * Jerry Brisby * Elizabeth Brisby * Fievel Mousekewitz * Tanya Mousekewitz * Coral Mousekewitz (Tanya and Ben's daughter) * Ben Mousekewitz (Tanya's wife) * Yasha Mousekewitz * Sonic Galore (Tom and Toodles' baby brother, Duchess' adopted older sister and Tom Cat Jr. and Kitty's older brother and sister) * Mother Bear * Baby Bear Villains * Punk Kitty * 'Lil Meow Meow * Phat Cat * Fishbone Guest Stars *Professor Hecter (Mngwa) *Captain Katou (Neptune) *Captain Eric *Fishercat *Ranger Steak *Okapi (Goatman) *Perri *Dr. Walter (Spring Heeled Jack) *Mr. Poland (Hopkinsville Goblins) *Iago (Roc) *Princess Lisette (Princess of Amazon) *Leroy (Macaw) *Dalton (Toucan) *King of Amazon *Anaconda *Godwin (King Jaguar) *Shigeru (Oni) *Daisuke *Yuko Takumi *Daiki (Bakeneko) *Naoki Takumi (Yuko's father) *Nanami Takumi (Yuko's mother) Season 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 Season 1 #Happy Birthday Duchess (Villian: Mngwa) in Saturday #The Sailor Man (Villain: Neptune) in Sunday #Haunted Forest (Villain: Goatman) in Saturday #Demon Tree! (Villain: Man-Eating Tree) in Sunday #Tom Cat Jr. running away from home (Villian: Spring Heeled Jack) in Saturday #The Light Fantastic (Villian: Hopkinsville Goblins) in Sunday #Kidnapping Johanna (Villian: Roc) in Saturday #Princess Amazon Part 1 (Villain: Anaconda) in Sunday #Princess Amazon Part 2 (Villain: Anaconda and King Jaguar) in Saturday #Demon of Mount Fuji (Villain: Oni) in Sunday #Japanese Ghost (Villain: Bakeneko) in Saturday #Catches Cow (Villain: Reptoid Aliens) in Sunday #Night Owl (Villian: Owlman) in Saturday #Haunted Robot (Villain: Flatwoods monster) in Sunday #Dover Demon (Villain: Dover Demon) in Saturday #Duchess-in-Boots (Villain: Orge) in Sunday #Indian Dance (Villain: 7-Headed Cobra) in Saturday #Legend of the Chinese Cat Part 1 (Villain: Chinese Dragon) in Sunday #Legend of the Chinese Cat Part 2 (Villain: Chinese Dragon) in Saturday #The Terror of the Demon Butterfly (Villain: Mothman) in Sunday #Screaming!!! (Villain: Banshees) in Saturday #Demon Chicken (Villain: Cockatrice) in Sunday #Cursed Jewel (Villain: Goblin) in Saturday #Demon Grandmother (Villain: Baba Yaga) in Sunday #Evil Female Cat (Villain: Ghoul) in Saturday #Resurrection corpse (Villain: Mummy) in Sunday #The Secret of Lake (Villain: Loch Ness Monster) in Saturday #Holidaymakers (Villain: Kraken) in Sunday #Kitty Possessed (Villain: Pazuzu) in Saturday #Tom Cat Jr. vs. Muscle Cat (Villain: Fitz Tabby) in Sunday Season 2 #New Friends (Villain: Jack-The-Ripper) in Saturday #Journey of Safari (Villain: Leopard) in Sunday #Drunken Cat (Villain: Medusa) in Saturday #Drown (Villain: Water Sprite) in Sunday #Man Eating-Tiger (Villain: Weretiger) in Saturday #Deep sea creatures (Villain: Sea Serpent) in Sunday #Welcome to the Ice Age (Villain: Woolly Mammoth) in Saturday #Meet Baby Smilodon (Villain: Scimitar Cat) in Sunday #New Baby (Villain: Griffin) in Saturday #Adventure of Forest Part 1 (Villain: Man and Mountain Lion) in Sunday #Adventure of Forest Part 2 (Villain: Man's Dog) in Saturday #Treasure Hunting (Villain: Skunk Ape) in Sunday #Terror of Yowies (Villain: Yowies) in Saturday #Devil's Swamp People Eater (Villain: Thetis Lake Monster) in Sunday #The Cat and the Rabbit (Villain: General Woundwort) in Saturday #Attack of the Efrara (Villain: General Woundwort) in Sunday #Rhinoceros and Kitty (Villain: Woolly Rhinoceros) in Saturday #Man Eating-Worm (Villain: Mongolian Death Worm) in Sunday #UFO (Villain: Gray Aliens) in Saturday #Demon Goat (Villain: Jersey Devil) in Sunday #Snow Monster (Villain: Hodag) in Saturday #Happy Christmas (Villain: Yeti) in Sunday #Happy New Year (Villain: Snow Spirit) in Saturday #The Real White Whale (Villain: Moby Dick) in Sunday #Ungodly Boar (Villain: Erymanthian Boar) in Saturday #The Legendary Sea (Villain: Cetus) in Sunday #Bigger Man (Villain: Gogmagog) in Saturday #Demon Go Home (Villain: Tokoloshe) in Sunday #Princess Egypt (Villain: Sphinx) in Saturday #Mysteries Feline (Villain: Sekhmet) in Sunday Season 3 #Robin Cat (Villain: Prince John and Shrieff of Nottingham) in Saturday #Cursed Boar (Villain: Catoblepas) in Sunday #Demon Dog (Villain: Black Dog) in Saturday #The Great Marathon Race Part 1 (Villain: Basilisk) in Sunday #The Great Marathon Race Part 2 (Villain: Basilisk) in Saturday #Monster to Rave (Villain: Godzilla) in Sunday #Goes to Studio (Villain: Piasa) in Saturday #Duchess and the Beanstalk (Villain: Giant) in Sunday #Giant bird attack town (Villain: Kongamato) in Saturday #Fire Bird (Villain: Phoenix) in Sunday #Alien Cat Part 1 (Villain: Space Octopus) in Saturday #Alien Cat Part 2 (Villain: Space Octopus) in Sunday #Adventure of Mercat Part 1; Meet Princess Lola (Villain: Great White Shark) in Saturday #Adventure of Mercat Part 2; Sea Dragon (Villain: Sea Serpent) in Sunday #Adventure of Mercat Part 3; Discover Jewel (Villain: Moray Eel) in Saturday #Adventure of Mercat Part 4; Terror of Sawfish (Villain: Sawfish) in Sunday #Adventure of Mercat Part 5; Adventure of Atlantic (Villain: Killer Whale) in Saturday #Adventure of Mercat Part 6; Terror of Seal (Villain: Leopard Seal) in Sunday #Adventure of Mercat Part 7; Sailfish (Villain: Marlin) in Saturday #Adventure of Mercat Part 8; Moray Cat's Kingdom (Villain: Evil Moray Cat) in Sunday Season 4 #Princess Duchess Part 1 (Villain: Dark Duchess) in Saturday #Princess Duchess Part 2 (Villain: Dark Duchess) in Sunday #Demon Fish (Villain: Alligator Gar) in Saturday #Boxing (Villain: Cat Boxing) in Sunday #Supercats (Villain: King of the Cat) in Saturday #Giant Ostrich (Villain: Giant Moa) in Sunday #Happy Birthday Tom Cat Jr. and Kitty (Villain: American Crocodile) in Saturday #Duchess' Power (Villain: Aunt Lucy) in Sunday #Delicious Pizza (Villain: Witch Cat) in Saturday #Wild Duck Clumsy (Villain: Big Bad Fox) in Sunday #Rehearse Circus (Villain: Bad Clown) in Saturday #Vampire's Castle (Villain: Vampire Cat) in Sunday #Spy Cat (Villain: Spy Cat) in Saturday #Duchess and the Oliver (Villain: Bill Sykes, Roscoe and DeSoto) in Sunday #Duchess and the Scamp (Villain: Rottweiler) in Saturday #Adventure Iceland (Villain: Polar Bear) in Sunday #Responded with Maximilian! (Villain: Manticore) in Saturday #Snow Queen Cat (Villain: Snow Queen) in Sunday #Curse moonlight (Villain: Werewolf) in Saturday #Tom Cat Jr. Hero (Villain: Werecat) in Sunday Season 5 #Duchess Goes Los Angeles (Villain: Rat Monster) in Saturday #The End of the World (Villain: Alien Cats) in Sunday #Duchess and the Beast (Villain: Gaston (Cat)) in Saturday #Insect wonderland (Villain: Antman) in Sunday #Duchess of the Jungle (Villain: Hunter (Cat)) in Saturday #Happy Birthday Baby Bear (Villain: Cave Bear) in Sunday #Welcome to Lulu Caty's World Part 1 (Villain: Jack-o'-lantern) in Saturday #Welcome to Lulu Caty's World Part 2 (Villain: Wizard Cat) in Sunday #Behead!! (Villain: Headless Horseman) in Saturday #Fake Duchess (Villain: Robot Cat) in Sunday #A Nightmare on Elm Street (Villain: Freddy Krueger) in Saturday #Friday the 13th (Villain: Jason Voorhees) in Sunday #Return of Cat R. Waul (Villain: Cat R. Waul) in Saturday #Kidnapping Kitty (Villain: Bigfoot) in Sunday #Sea Serpent (Villain: Morgawr) in Saturday #Samurai Cat (Villain: Evil Samurai) in Sunday #Meet Henry (Villain: Gargoyles) in Saturday #Duchess' Wedding (Villain: Beast of Bodmin) in Sunday #The Death of Henry (Villain: Hunchback) in Saturday #Duchess' New Born (Villain: Tyrannosaurus Rex) in Sunday Film, Direct-to-video and TV Special Theatrical films *The Aristocats (1970) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures (TBA) *The Aristocats Meet Lady and the Tramp (TBA) Spin-offs in Theatrical films * Duchess and Kittens' Adventure in New York (TBA) Direct-to-video films *The Aristocats II (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 2: Goes to the Hollywood (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 3: The Adventure of Japan (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 4: Dinosaurs' World (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 5: Mercat's Kingdom (TBA) *Duchess and Kittens' Great Adventures 6: The Adventure of China (TBA) TV Special *The Aristocats Christmas (TBA) Spin-offs in Direct-to-video * Marie the White Female Kitten (TBA) Category:Adventures